XII
by LovelyLadyAnne
Summary: "Shhhh." Renela placed a dainty finger over his lips and simpered sweetly at him. "You really thought I was going to let you go so easily? Fat chance, Firecrotch." A chance meeting of old enemies both revived, and the outcome may not be what either expected. Or perhaps just one. Rated T for some foul-mouthedness.


Lea had to admit, though Larxene was the sole female in the Organization, and she was vicious, sadistic, and snarky, he was undeniably attracted to her. She flirted with him, as she did with everyone, but whenever she did, shivers traveled down his spine and it took everything in him to not reciprocate the gestures. When she had died, he had admittedly felt a little guilty about causing her demise, and maybe a little relief that he didn't have to endure her presence, but could feel no sorrow. Either way, he did miss her company.

His 'rebirth' had only strengthened these feelings.

So much so that when he saw her standing in the alleys of twilight town, dressed in skin-tight ebony leather pants, a yellow tube top, and high-heeled boots to match her top, he just _had_ to approach her.

"Number Twelve. Fancy seeing you here." He drawled casually, trying to hide his impending elation upon seeing her again. She whirled around instantly, a vehement sneer painted on her lips. Turquoise eyes flaring, she let out a snarl of_, 'YOU!'_ and charged him. This wasn't the greeting he wanted, but it was the one he expected. He effortlessly grabbed her by her waist, hands gripping her hips (a fact that made him smirk in pleasure) and looping her arms behind her back, fingers entwined in his. "Let me go, you two-faced shitbag!" The blond hissed, bringing up her knee between his legs. Lea winced, but gritted his teeth against the pain and pressed her roughly against the wall, pinning her to it with his body. He smiled.

"Now what was your somebody's name…Ralene? Relena? Renela? I think it was the third one, wasn't it? Renela?"

"If you don't let me the fuck go in three seconds I swear I will shove a knife right up your tight little lady ass!"

"Now listen close, Nymph." Lea's tone deepened, "I know you're pissed at me, and I don't blame you. You did die because of me. But I want you to hear this. I'm sorry. I had no choice, plus I lacked a heart to feel any guilt over it. I wanted to save myself, and that's what I did."

Renela stared at him, the fury in her eyes wavering.

"But there's another reason." He leaned in closer, lips touching her ear. "I wanted to fuck your brains out since the very moment Marluxia brought you into the Organization. You were so goddamn distracting that I couldn't even focus on missions. Saix chewed me out for it multiple times, and I didn't even know what the hell to do. It got even worse when I was shipped off to CO with you. I wanted you so fucking bad, Renela. Do you realize that? I went mad with desire, and I did the last thing possible. I had to be free of you."

He squeezed her shoulders. "And I'm _so_ sorry for it." Lea loosened his grip on her, and backed away slowly. Her arms folded across her chest, still glaring petulantly at him. There was nothing else to say. He turned to go.

"Hold on, Eight." He winced at the title. "I know what you can do to make it up to me. You up for it?" She smiled angelically.

"Anything."

"Hold still." And suddenly she had advanced like a hungry lioness, yanked him roughly towards her by the chains of his coat, taken his face in her hands, and smashed her lips against his. It wasn't so much as a kiss but a famished devouring of his mouth. Her tongue explored any nook and cranny, her fingers knitted in his hair. Lea reciprocated intensely, straddling her hips and pulling her close.

When she broke away momentarily to snatch a breath of air, Lea whistled. "Damn, woman."

"Shut up." She breathed and attacked again. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice her hand had unzipped his coat and was pressed against his bare skin until a convulsive shudder traveled through his body, electricity coursing through his veins. He flinched and broke away. "What-"

"Shhhh." Renela placed a dainty finger over his lips and simpered sweetly at him. "You really thought I was going to let you go so easily? Fat chance, Firecrotch. I thought you knew better." Another bolt hit him like a bullet. She brought his head close and ran her tongue over his neck, before nibbling on it slightly. The next shock made his teeth chatter and his vision flicker into black, and the one instantly following sent him crumbling to the ground.

"No sleeping on the job, baby."

Lea groaned, forcing his eyes open and staring into Renela's sea green hues. She planted a few tender kisses down his jaw. "Oh, you're such a well-behaved little boy. Wherever did you learn to be so tame?" Her voice was soft but scathing. And still he found himself _loving_ it.

"Now I don't want you nodding off again, you hear me?"

He felt cold metal on his bare chest, and his skin sliced effortlessly under her blade. Warm blood pulsed over his body, but he barely felt it through the black haze in his mind. He couldn't feel the pain until she forced lightning into the knife. Agony seared through every pore, and as he began shaking violently, he had to fight to keep from screaming.

Until the merciless slitting of his chest stopped.

"Isn't it pretty, Lea?" Renela asked.

With effort, he lifted his head. On his midsection, soaked with crimson, was the faint outline of three roman numerals. She had carved 'XII' onto his chest. Gentle, slender hands slid over the sticky vermilion liquid, wiping it onto the ground. His head began spinning at the sight. She cleaned the wounds tenderly, pressing soft kisses all along them, while mildly shocking him to keep him awake.

Finally, with an innocent grin, she zipped his coat up. "All done. You're forgiven." Renela lifted him into a sitting position and pecked his lips affectionately. "See you soon." And with the single most cherubic smile he had seen in his life, she had summoned a portal and was gone.

Lea lurched to his feet but collapsed immediately after. It was a struggle to even keep his eyes open. After a few moments, he finally succumbed, resting his cheek against the cold concrete and sinking into blissful unconsciousness.

As he recalled, Larxene had the worst but the best punishments.


End file.
